Frigate Quitolera
= Quitolera Frigate Class MELTRAN SCOUTSHIP = RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Meltrandi Scout Ship, sometimes referred to as a pocket battleship is used to scout out potential enemy's and report back to the main fleet. This particular model of Meltran ship is the smallest ship in the Meltran Fleets arsenal, and as a result it is lightly armed. When the scout ship expects an armed conflict to arise, they are often deployed in teams, or with a Gunship to act as escort. These ships can also function close in defense units in a fleet formation, protecting the larger ships from concentrated missile fire from opposing fleets. Their small size means that many of them can be positioned around a larger warship, such as a flagship. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Meltrandi Scout Ship Government: Meltran Zentraedi Army Manufacturer: Quitolera 194743745th Meltrandi Fully-Automated Armoury Planet Crew: 75 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Forward 1/3 of Ship (Heavy Particle Cannon, Command Center) 8,000 (2) Middle 1/3 of Ship (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 10,000 (2) Rear 1/3 of Ship (Main Engines, Engineering) 11,000 Sensor Array 1,000 (3) Main Thruster 6,000 (3) Auxiliary Engine 2,000 Forward Light Lasers (4) 450 each Retractable Laser Turrets (10) 150 each Retractable Missile Turrets (14) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (100) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 NOTES: 1. The Command Center is located here and destroying it will likely kill the command staff (90% Chance) and will force the ship to use the Sensor Array for all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -1 on initiative, -1 to strike, and the number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one fourth. Destroying the main sensory array will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. Destroying both will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and the number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one half. 2. Depleting the MDC of the middle 1/3 or the rear 1/3 of the ship will destroy the battlecruiser. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 70% chance the ship will violently explode. That's an explosion inflicting 1d4x1,000 MD to any object within 4 miles. If the ship does not explode, then the ship will be a salvageable wreck (though the space wreck may still be valuable because of the technology contained within the remains). 3. Depleting the MDC of the main thrusters will force the ship to rely on its secondary thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main AND secondary thrusters will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the battlecruiser will still be able to land and achieve orbit using antigravity generators. The maneuvering thrusters will propel the ship at 10kph in any direction. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.29 speed of light Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 4.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 270 m Width: 91 m Height: 270 m Weight: 26,000,000 tons (standard) Fold System: Quitolera Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: Quitolera Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Quitolera Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Quitolera Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. Forward Light Lasers/ Retractable Particle Beam Cannons (4) Scattered across the hull of the ship are powerful anti-ship particle beam cannons, the cannons stand ready to pop out from under their sliding hatches to attack. Each turret is capable of 360 degrees of rotation with an arc of fire of 180 degrees. Three cannons are located on the top of the ship, two cannons are located on each side of the ship, two cannons are located on the bottom of the ship, and three cannons are located on the front of the ship. o Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 1D4x1000 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire twice per melee. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 2. Retractable Laser Turrets (6) The Lasers Turrets are located in batteries along the all sides of ships and are used as anti-mecha and small anti-ship weapons. They are not very powerful, but if fired in large numbers they can be devastating. Six turrets are located on the top of the ship, eight turrets are located on each side of the ship, four turrets are located on the bottom of the ship, and ten turrets are on the front of the ship. o Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. o Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 3. MEDIUM RANGE MISSILE LAUNCHERS (4): ''' For anti-aircraft defense the battle fortress is armed with medium-range missile launchers set at key locations along the ship's hull. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. o '''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship o MISSILE TYPES: Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. o RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). o '''SPEED: '''Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). o '''DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. o '''BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. o RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. o '''PAYLOAD: Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. o SYSTEMS OF NOTE: · ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Scout Ship was equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. · LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Scout Ship had sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 3,000 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 5,000 people at one time. The ship contained enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 5 years (with recycling). · LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS: The Scout Ship Command Center was equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000-mile/3,200 km range. · SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the Scout Ship was equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). · SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the Scout Ship was equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.29 speed of light in space. Note that these engines were mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 4.0 maximum due to hull stress. · SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: As part of the Scout Ship's sensor systems, it was equipped with subspace sensors that could essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Meltrandi and UN Spacy mecha). Combat Summary: Captain Bonuses · Combat Actions: 3 Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons and Dodge: +3 Roll+2 · MECHA COMPLEMENT: · Quaedlunn-Rau: 16 · Theatre Scout Recon Pods: 2 · Recovery Pods: 1 · Re-entry Pods: 0 · Shuttlecraft: 2 · Hover Platforms: 10